


Dollmaker

by yangyang425



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: End, Love, M/M, Weird, dollmaker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyang425/pseuds/yangyang425
Summary: "I'm sorry, love, but it was too late."
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	Dollmaker

Being on a noble family of doll makers, criticisms are inevitable. Everyday, I have to face different kinds of hurtful words and painful looks. I'm used to it, honestly, but sometimes it's hard to stop myself from pouring all of my hatred that I have by making dolls.

You see, I'm into making dolls if I have enough time or when I'm upset. However, the dolls appearance depends on my mood. If I'm happy and excited, the doll would end up being the most prettiest doll I could do. But since I'm always upset, I ended up making a lot of creepy-looking dolls, well as what other people says, but for me it still pretty.

Today isn't different at all. I still walk in this stupid hallway filled with sharp eyes and filthy mouths that was following me as I walk passed by.

"Look! He dyed his hair blonde. It's disgusting if he's the one wearing it"

"He's holding another creepy doll. Eww!"

"Why is he even here?"

"Why did the school let him study here? It's a shame, honestly, to have him"

I rolled my eyes and held Junnie, my favorite doll, tightly around my arms. You see? Those people can't appreciate an art like Junnie. They even called him creepy well in fact, he's actually cute and handsome. I made Junnie in the most unique way I could do.

I looked at down, meeting Junnie's seemingly pleading eyes. A sinister smile came into my lips as I play for his hair.

"Hey freak!"

"Uh, Yeonjun. I... I don't have money today" I trembled, trying to stand up with a little amount of balance on my feet. He raised an eyebrow on me before leaning closer. His burning eyes met my dreadful gaze.

"I don't need your money, Taehyun-ah" He said, making me feel relieved and shock at the same time. I gulped, looking away from him. However, I felt a finger abruptly pulled my chin in, letting me face him. "Because I need nothing to a nerd like you. Well except for one thing..."

"What... thing?"

A smirk was plastered in his lips before he pushed me away from him. I just felt myself leaning in to the wall and watched Yeonjun walk away from me. However, he stopped. He turned his body towards my direction. "Meet me tonight at the school's rooftop" He said before he widen our gap.

I chewed my lower lip, suppressing myself not to shout at him. I breath deeply like I usually do before deciding to stand up. I held my bag tighter than before and headed back home with a new plan of making a certain special doll tonight.

As soon as I arrived at my home, I plopped into my mattress and pull my equipment in making doll that was located under my bed. I held out a thick wood that I don't usually use when I'm making dolls. This would be the first time I would be using it.

I placed all of the equipment down in front of me and started carving the thick wood. I find it hard to carve with a specific features but I managed to do it in span of three hours.

I sighed in satisfaction as I placed the carved doll in my bed. I stared at those flawless face and masculine body with my squinting eyes.

"It really looks like him" I whispered in relief. I stood up and picked up the doll. "I wouldn't have done this if you didn't push my limits, love"

I threw the doll on the couch and grabbed for my witchcraft book. Yes, we're not just a simple doll maker. Our ancestors taught us witchcraft too. They said that we can only use it if it's really needed. But since I'm petty, I decided to use it for the first time.

I flipped through the pages and stopped at a certain page. I smirked as I got a hold of its thin paper with small scribbling in it. "Finally... Voodoo doll"

I slowly placed the book near Yeonjun's small miniature. I held it with tight grip as I started the ritual.

"Voodoo, oh dearest voodoo. Give me thy power, oh dearest voodoo. Place a soul to this little doll. A soul that was crafted for this miniature. Oh dearest voodoo, grant my wish tonight. 12 AM as I wish with all my might"

After whispering those things, a sudden surge of electricity was felt on my hand. I panicked, causing the doll to slip away from my hands. Dark orbs started to surround Yeonjun's miniature. The doll floated until it absorbs all the dark orbs. As the orbs faded, the doll fell on the bed again and the book closed abruptly.

"Wha..." I went near the doll to examine it. There weren't any change at all. Although, I noticed that its eyes looks like it's staring at me. I blinked my eyes many times, trying to absorb what just happen.

I was stopped from my train of thoughts when my phone that was on my pocket suddenly vibrated. I grabbed for it and saw that someone texted.

From: 09*********

Rooftop. 11:45 PM sharp

I pursed my lips into thin line. I remembered Yeonjun saying a while ago to meet him in the rooftop.

My lips formed a small smirk. "I want to see it with my own eyes"

I grabbed for my coat and slipped it on my body. I tightly held Yeonjun's miniature and hide it in my coat. I only took 10 minutes until I finally reached for the school's rooftop. My house was near to the school, that's why.

As soon as I stepped a foot on the rooftop, I saw him leaning into the railing. His hair was swaying as the cold wind danced around us. I made my footsteps loud and clear so that he'll notice me, and I was right. He looked behind and saw me approaching him. I feigned my expression to a dreadful one just to face him.

"Taehyun-ah" He said, shockingly, calm. I squinted my eyes, trying to search for his beast side.

He looks so soft.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry if I asked you to be here at this time" He mumbled as he scratched his nape. It's weird, this is not the Yeonjun that I saw this morning.

"Uh.. But why do you want to meet me?" I asked. He glanced at my eyes before deciding to move closer. He halted right in front of me. I raised my head to his level since he's a lot more taller than me.

"I... I want to say sorry for uhm... bullying you all through this years. I.. uh.." Yeonjun looked away though I noticed how his face went red. Is he blushing? "Taehyun-ah, I... I bullied you because I want you to notice me"

I was taken aback. I was still on the verge of processing when he grabbed for my hand that was on my pocket and caressed it. I felt my heartbeat went fast. What the hell is happening?

"I like you, Kang Taehyun. I really do"

My lips gaped open. I can't believe what I'm actually hearing right now. I'm sure that I heard it right but something made my ears blur.

No way. There's no way this is happening.

"Yeonjun, I'm–"

I was cutted off when he pulled his hands away from me. My eyes grew wide when he suddenly fell into his knees.

"AHHH!" He shrieked. "My... head hurts. AHHH!"

I looked at my phone only to see the time already striked 12. Oh God! This isn't happening! No!

"No.. No.. Yeonjun no.. I'm sorry" I trembled. He looked up to me with a pleading eyes. I wanted to help him. But I know I can't do anything.

The curse is kicking in.

"Tae... hyun... help..." He lastly said before he vanished right in front of my eyes. Dark orbs was left where he was a while ago. I immediately pulled out the doll I've been hiding since then. I stared at the small miniature.

The doll became more specific. Yellowish hair, blue eyes, pointed nose and plump lips.

It's Yeonjun, no doubt. Damn, it's him. His soul was already at the doll.

My knees shakes. I fell into the ground, clutching the doll tightly in my arms.

"Yeonjun, I'm sorry. I really do" I sobbed. "It's late but I realized... I like you too"

I sighed. "I'm really sorry, Yeonjunnie. It's been a year but I still feel guilty" I mumbled.

It's been a year. I was filled with guilt. I was filled with 'what ifs'. I was surrounded with my conscience.

We could've been together, Yeonjun, if you didn't chose the harsher way in showing how you liked me. The curse was already tied up with you even before you confess.

I'm sorry, love, but it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu, thank you for reading it especially my first story that I posted here. ILY :))


End file.
